The Flock and the Cullens
by wingedvampire4ever
Summary: The Cullens and the Flock meet! What will happen? Will they kill each other or will they join forces? There IS Fax!
1. I'm going where?

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic. Please don't kill me if you don't like it. You can criticize it though.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

_Chapter 1_

_Max's POV_

"Those were the best apple pies ever" said Angel.

"Yeah, those were great. When can we have more? I loved those. Max do you think we can make apple pie's one day. We can use your unlimited ATM card and buy a lot of apples. Max how do you make apple pies? We will have to buy a cook book and…"

We had to listen to chatter. We were flying so nobody could cover her mouth. You are probably thinking we are flying in a plane but we aren't. We have wings. You no, like birds. You probably think that's impossible and wondering who the 'we' is, aren't you? Well, me (max), Fang, Iggy (who are 17), Nudge (who is 14), The Gasman or Gazzy (who is 11), my baby, Angel – not literally (who is 9), and Total, our dog. We are 98 percent human and 2 percent bird, complete with wings. We created at the school by the most horrible scientist in the world you can possibly imagine. We just exploded one of the branches of Itex and we need a bath.

"Everyone, there is a Hotel right below right below us. We can stop there for the night" I said. I did a 360 and saw that it was clear. "Okay. Iggy, land right below you." You're probably wondering why I'm giving directions to him. It's because he's blind. Everyone did a quick landing. We went into the Hotel and got two rooms.

"Well, this is better than sleeping in a tree." Iggy said as he flopped onto the bed. He was right. It was.

"Angel, sweetie, do you want to take a shower first?"

"Sure" she said. Angel went to take a shower. Okay. One down, six to go. Including Total and I. Total smells really bad. He needs a bath. After everyone took a shower, I took a long, hot shower. I like the way the water felt on my back. It was soothing. After I was done, I got into some shorts and a t-shirt. I told the boys to go to their rooms and get some sleep. Tonight I would sleep with Angel. Nudge kicks to much. I told Angel and Nudge it was time for bed. I was so close to falling asleep but, of course, the 'voice' had to make an entrance into my head again. You're probably wondering who the 'voice' is, aren't you. Well, it's a voice that is not my own. It tells me what to do and where to go. It's always been helpful but, most of the time it's just so annoying. It just pops up when I don't need it and is always quiet when I do need it.

"_Maximum"_

"_**What do you want voice?"**_

"_Go to Forks, Washington tomorrow morning."_

"_**Why?"**_Again I am left all alone with more questions than answers. God, it's so annoying. I guess I am going to Forks, Washington tomorrow. What a silly name for a town. I wonder what Fang will think. Speaking of Fang, I wonder if he left the laptop in here. I could do some research on the town the voice told me to go to. To my luck, he did. Okay. I sat on the floor and turned and the computer. It is said that Forks, Washington is one of the rainiest places in the continental US. Oh joy. Rain. Why couldn't the voice tell me to go somewhere warm and dry? I turned off the computer and just sat on the floor.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was a familiar knock. I got up and walk to the door. When I opened it I saw Fang. Of course, he was wearing all black. It made him look dangerous and mysterious.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he said back.

"You couldn't go to sleep?"

"No" he began. "You couldn't either?" He doesn't speak too much.

"No" I said.

"Wanna go fly?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." He smiled back. He held out his had and I took it. It was warm and comforting. We are kind of going out now. We walked into my room, hand in hand, and went out the window. The cold wind felt nice on my face. We were in the air, not speaking, for about twenty minutes. We the landed in a tree where no one can see us.

"Fang"

"Yeah"

"The voice told me where we should go now."

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Did it tell you why?"

"As usual, no."

"Oh."

"Do you think we should?"

"Well, your voice has never been wrong."

"I guess so. We better get back. If one of the flock finds out we're missing, they are going to freak."

"Wait"

"Yeah." He pulled me close to him. I fit so easily into his arms. I hugged him back.

"I love you" he said.

I smiled widely. I loved him too. "I love you too" I said. It was so true. He then lifted my head and kissed me. The kiss was hungry and passionate. I kissed him back with as much hunger and passion. We broke apart and just sat on the tree branch. I suddenly remembered about the rest of the flock.

"Come on," I began, "we should get going."

"Okay." We kissed once more then fly off in the darkness of the night.

**Okay. That was the first chapter.**

**Please, please, please review.**

**Was it good or was it bad.**

**I need to know so I can improve it if it's bad.**


	2. Forks, Washington?

**Hey everyone. I know the last chapter had a lot of mistakes in it but I am going to do better on this chapter. Please, please, please review. I'm on my knees begging. Figuratively speaking.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel speaking**

_Chapter 2: Forks, Washington?_

_Max's POV_

When Fang and I got back to the hotel, the rest of the flock was still asleep. Good. I needed some sleep.

So I kissed Fang good night and told him I was going to get some sleep. He went to the boy's room to do the same.

I went to bed and as soon as I layed on the bed I instantly fell asleep. I slept a dreamless and not a totally restless sleep.

I was the first to wake up. I didn't get much sleep. That's okay though. This morning I was planning on how I was going to tell the flock.

_"You can tell them you are going to buy a house there,"_ said the voice,

_**"Why would I want to get a house there?"**_

_"You need to get settled in a house and experience a normal life for a little bit."_

_**"I will have to think about it."**_

_"Max, the rest of the flock need to experience a normal life too. It will help in future battles."_

_**"It will help the flock?" **_I'm up for anything that will help the flock and then I thought about what the voice said after that.

_**"Voice, what do you mean future battles?" **_Then, I fell to the floor, screaming, while it felt like my head was going to tear in two.

_Fang's POV_

When I woke up, Gazzy and Iggy were still asleep. I got up to get a bottle of water.

Last night was the best. I like it when it's just me and Max. I put the water bottle on the counter when I heard a blood curling scream.

Iggy and Gazzy shot out of bed and were in fighting position. They saw no fly boy's or M-Geeks.

There was another scream. The same one as the first. I raced to the girl's room and saw Max on the floor.

Angel, Nudge, and Total were around her trying to help. I rushed to Max's side. She was having a brain attack. She hasn't had one of those since we were fourteen.

Thirty seconds later Max's whimpering and sobbing were beginning to stop.

"Max? Are you alright? Max?" I was really worried. A few seconds later she started to open her eyes. I was relived. She was okay. Of course she was okay. She was Max.

_Max's POV_

There were pictures, sounds, and voices going through my mind.

The pictures were of a house with a huge maple tree in front of it, beautiful, pale people and blood.

The picture of the beautiful, pale people was for some reason very relaxing, like i could trust them if i met them.

The sounds were of people crying, screaming, and laughing. The voices were either beautiful or haggard. It was horrible.

The pain was slowly drifting away. I could hear myself moaning and sobbing. Wow, I'm pathetic.

"Max?" a familiar voice said. It wasn't 'the voice'. "Are you alright? Max?" it was Fang. He sounded very worried.

I opened my eyes so he can tell I was alright. He helped me off the floor and onto the bed.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Nudge and Angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angel hugged me. I think I should tell them the plan.

**"What plan, Max?"** Damn it. She heard me.

You see, besides the wings we all have special abilities.

I can fly really, really fast, slow down my heartbeat so people think I am dead (pretty cool, I know), breath under water, and I have an annoying voice in my head.

Fang can camouflage in anything and breathe underwater just like me.

Iggy can feel colors, see things when there is white around it, make bombs, and cook. He probably has better hearing than the rest of the flock too.

Nudge can attract metal, she can hack into any computer, and she talks way too much.

Gazzy can mimic any voice or sound perfectly, can make bombs, and has something funky with his digestive system. There is a reason we call him The Gasman.

Angle hit the jackpot of powers. She can read minds and control them, talk to fish, change her appearance, and breathe underwater like me and Fang.

It was sometimes hard to keep secrets around her. We had to learn how to make mental shields.

Okay. How am I supposed to tell them about the house and town? I don't know.

"We're getting a house?!" Angel exclaimed.

"We are?! Oh, can I get my own room? I want a big walk in closet with lots of clothes in it. We can have our own beds and take showers whenever we want and eat whenever we want and… mfm mfm" Iggy covered Nudges mouth to stop the rambling.

"Are we really getting a house?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes, we are." I answered.

"Where?" Iggy asked.

"Forks, Washington." I said.

"Forks, Washington?" Everyone, accept Fang, repeated in a questioned voice.

**Okay. That was Chapter 2. **

**Please tell me if it was good. **

**I want to finish it but, I'm not going to if you guys or girls don't review. **

**This is only the 2****nd**** chapter so if I get at least 5 reviews I will do chapter three.**


	3. We're here

**Hola. What's up? Anyway here's chapter 3.**

**I know I said that I wasn't going to put this chapter up till I had 5 reviews but, I couldn't help myself.**

**I tried to make this chapter long. Its about 4 pages long.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**I wish I did but, I don't.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel speaking**

_Chapter 3: We're here._

_Max's POV_

We left a little while after I told the flock we were going to Forks. We flew for at least two hours. We were just reaching the border that divided Oregon and Washington. I could already see rain clouds up ahead. I did do some research on Forks. It said it was really rainy but, I was still upset that it was cold. Most of the places I went where cold.

"Max, I'm hungry. We didn't have breakfast. Can we get something to eat? Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-

"Alright Nudge. We can get something to eat." I said.

"Yay!"

We landed in back of a fast food place and tucked in our wings. We looked normal when we did that.

We went inside and ordered almost two of everything. Their eyes looked like they were going to pop out when they looked at the bill. I almost laughed out loud. When we were done ordering we sat at a booth near the door.

I saw everyone looking for escape routes. I was too. When they called our number me, Fang, and Iggy went to get the food. We went back to the table with six trays full of food. We all scarified down the food and left quickly.

"I'm stuffed." said The Gasman.

"Me too." said Angel.

"Me three." Nudge added.

"Me…" Iggy started to say.

"Iggy. Really?" I asked.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Where do we go now?" asked Fang.

"We look for a house with a huge maple tree in front."

"That could take forever."

"No it won't. I know how it looks like. Its a few blocks away from a school. I think it was a high school. That will limit the number of houses with huge maples in front of them."

"Okay." He responded.

We flew for about five minutes. We found the school. After about five more minutes of flying I found the house. We landed in the forest so no one could see us. We folded our wings and walked out of the forest.

"This is the house?" Angel asked.

"It is so cute!" Nudge yelled.

"Yes, Angel, this is the house. Nudge why do you think it's cute?" Oh, no. I asked a question I shouldn't have asked.

"Well, first, there is a maple in front. We should put a swing there. You, no. Like in those old movies. I will look twice as cute. Maybe we can paint it a light pink or yellow. Do you think the inside will look nice? I hope so. We can…" she looked at my face and she immediately shut up.

"Okay everyone. Let's go take a look inside."

_"It's already been paid."_

_**"It has?"**_ I asked.

Everyone noticed that I stopped walking.

"Voice" I assured them.

_"Yes, it has. Dr. Martinez paid for everything."_ Dr. Martinez is my mother. My biological mother.

I have only known her for three years. The first time I met her was when I was fourteen. My wing had been shot and she helped me out. She's a vet.

_**"She has?"**_

_"Yes."_

_**"Well, okay."**_

"Max?" Fang asked.

"This is our house. Mom paid for it all."

"She did?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go inside if it's ours. I'm cold" Said Total.

"All right. Lets go inside." Everyone rushed inside and there was a surprise waiting inside. There was already furnisher inside. I check the cabinets and refrigerator. There was food inside. Lots of food. I was in heaven.

There was a note on the counter. It was from my mom.

_**Dear Max,**_

_**There is food in the cabinets and refrigerator. I registered you **_

_**and the flock to the schools around you. I used your last name. **_

_**I think you should have a normal life for a little while. I hope you like the house. You can email me any time. I love you.**_

_**Your mother**_

I will have to email her soon and thank her. I went up stairs and saw four bed rooms. Two of the larger bedrooms had two beds. One room pink and one room blue. Nudge and Angel were in the pink room while Iggy and Gazzy were in the blue room.

There was a simple room with the shades drawn. I'm guessing that was Fangs room.

I went to the next room. It was also very simple but, I liked it. The dresser, bed frame, shelves, and night stand were made of a dark wood. I sat on the bed and looked around my room.

There was a lamp and a clock on my nightstand. A TV was on my dresser and also some shells from Hawaii. I looked at my bed. I was sitting on an ivory color bed spread. I stood up to look out the window. I saw the big maple tree in front of the house.

I then looked at the shelves. There were a few books and there were two photographs. One taken about one year ago with me and Fang in front of Dr. Martinez's house holding hands and one taken about two years ago, with my whole family. That included the flock, my mom, my half sister Ella, and even Jeb even though I really don't consider him family.

I never really will trust him. He left me and the flock, in the E shaped house in Colorado, when I was ten. Ever since then, I have been taking care of the flock.

I went to the blue room Iggy and The Gasman were sharing.

"Iggy, are you sharing a room with Gazzy?" I asked.

"Sure" he answered.

"Okay."

I left the room and went to go find a phone. I found it and I ordered pizza.

While I waited for the pizza I went to check the rest of the house out. There were two and a half bathrooms. Two full bathrooms up stairs and one half bathroom down stairs.

There was a family room, living room, dinning, and office with furniture already in place. There was also a nice backyard. It probably won't be used very often because of how much it rains here.

This house was very nice and comfortable.

I sat on the couch in the living room when the door bell rang.

**Hi. Okay how did you like chapter 3.**

**Please review.**


	4. School?

**Hi every one. I tried to make this chapter long.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**I so wish I did.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel speaking**

_Chapter 4: School?_

_Max's POV_

_Previous chapter:_

_I sat on the couch in the living room when the door bell rang._

I got up, looked out the window that was next to the door, and then hesitantly opened the door. It was the pizza man. I really need to calm down and relax.

I paid the guy, took the pizza, and closed the door.

I went into the kitchen and laid the pizza on the counter. I took out bottles of soda out of the refrigerator and took paper plates and cups out of the cabinets.

"Everyone! Dinner's here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while grabbing a box and going to the kitchen table.

Everyone came rushing down and entered the kitchen. I pointed at the pizza and soda, and they ran to it like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

They went to the table to eat their dinner. We eat it so fast that we were practically breathing it in.

After a while, our eating slowed down to where we can actually taste the food.

"Everyone, my mom has registered us in school." I said after we were done with our meal. Everyone just stared at me. Then Nudge and Angel smiled and screamed in delight.

"We are?!" They screamed in unison.

"Yes. Do you guys want to go?"

"Yes!" Nudge and Angle said.

"Iggy?"

"Sure." He said.

"Gazzy?"

"Yeah." He replied. He sounded excited but he was trying.

"Fang?"

He shrugged.

I didn't want to go. I had bad memories about places called school. We were raised and tortured at a place called 'The School' and when we went to Virginia and stayed at Ann's house. But the little kids wanted to go so I will let them.

"Okay, we're going to school tomorrow."

"Yay!" The girls screamed.

"Okay, we're going to go over things. Angel, you are in third grade. Remember don't use mind controlling. Got it?" I warned. She nodded her head.

"Gazzy, you are in fifth grade. Do not make any bombs or anything related to bombs?" I warned. He nodded.

"Nudge, you're going to be in ninth grade. Fang, Iggy, and I will be in eleventh grade. Iggy, same rule goes for you that I just gave to Gazzy, you got that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Total, you'll have to stay here when we're out, okay? Act like a normal dog."

"Okay, okay." He said as he trotted upstairs.

"Okay everyone. We start school tomorrow at seven forty-five."

"Okay, I can't wait. Max can I pick out your close tomorrow. Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I, please? Can I put make up on you? You will look really good with make up on. I bet Fang would think you would look like a princess if you wore some." I could feel my face turning beet red at that last statement.

**"He would."** Angel said.

I looked at Fang. He was grinning. Probably at my red face.

"Nudge, I would like to dress myself."

"Just this once. Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

She was giving my bambie eyes. I looked away. I am a suck up when they use them. Nudge was then quite. I was shocked. She is hardly ever quite. I looked at her. Damn it. She was still using those eyes.

Even Angel was doing bambie eyes. I sighed. They knew I had given up and they squealed happily and went upstairs. Most likely to my room. I hope they don't pick anything too embarrassing. That's just too cruel.

**"Don't worry, Max. I will make sure Nudge doesn't go overboard."** Somehow, I don't find that very comforting.

After a while, everyone went upstairs. I was the last one up. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then went to my room. I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

I then went to the room Nudge and Angle were sharing to say goodnight. They were sitting on their beds giggling about something. Total was on Angels bed sleeping.

"Goodnight girls." I said.

"Goodnight Max." they both said.

I closed the door and went to the next room. The one Iggy and The Gasman were sharing. I said good night to them.

I then went to Fangs room. I knocked gently on his door. A few seconds later he opened the door. He was in a black t-shirt and black sweat pants. No surprise there.

"I wanted to say good night." I said.

"Good night." He said. I took a few steps toward him and light brushed my lips on his. He then put his hand on my neck and kissed me deeper.

I was the one who broke apart. I didn't want to, but I had to go to sleep before the heavy rain came or else I would never fall asleep. I smiled at him.

"Good night." I said as I walked down the hallway and into my room. I closed my curtains, turned out the lights, and climbed into bed. It was warm. I quickly fell asleep.

**So how did you like this chapter?**

**I wrote it in, like, 30 min.**

**I hope it was good.**

**Please review. If you have any ideas they might turn up in the story.**


	5. A car?

**Hey, hey. What's up?**

**Any way I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer do.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel talking**

_Chapter 5: A car!?_

_Max's POV_

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Get up!" Angel and Nudge screamed. They were jumping on my bed. My clock said it was six twenty-five in the morning.

"I don't want to get up." I moaned.

"We have to get you ready for school. Me and Angel have your clothes waiting." Nudge said. They were pulling on my arm.

"More of a reason not to get up."

"If you don't get up I will get Fang in here." Angel said. That wouldn't do much good. Last time he tried to do that, he got punched in the face.

"No need." I realized it was pouring outside. "Even if I tried going back to sleep, I wouldn't be able to. It's pouring outside." I got up and went to the bathroom to take a twenty minute, hot shower. When I was done, there was a knock at the door.

"Max, we have to do your hair." Angel said.

"Yeah. We are going to blow dry it and then we are going to straighten it."

"Why are you going to blow dry it when it raining out side?" I asked.

"You're going to use an umbrella, duh." said Nudge.

I opened the door and they came rushing in. They pulled a blow dryer and a straitener from the drawer and started on my hair.

After about thirty minutes they were done. My hair didn't look that bad. It looked smooth and pretty.

They pulled me out of the bathroom and into my room. On my bed, there were the clothes that Nudge and Angel picked out, I'm guessing.

There were navy blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a pair of black knee high boots, (there was a heel. I am tall enough without them. I will probably died in those boots) and a long black cardigan that would cover my wings. It would have looked pretty simple, to me, anyway, if I didn't have to wear the boots.

I told the girls to leave my room so I could get dressed. I quickly put on my clothes and looked in the mirror. The pants made my but look bigger than I thought it would. I went to my door and opened it.

I saw Nudge and Angel with make up bags in their hands. They pulled me back into the bathroom. They quickly did my face and forced me to look at myself in a mirror. My eyes were outlined with kohl eyeliner and my eyelashes looked thick and long and my lips were painted with light pink lip gloss. I will have to admit, I did think I looked pretty. Normally I would be covered in dirt and my clothes would be tattered.

I looked like a normal teenage girl. To bad that I wasn't.

"You look so pretty!" Nudge exclaimed.

"You do." said Angel.

I then went to my room to gather my school things. Nudge, Angel, and I then went downstairs. I could smell eggs and pancakes. We entered the kitchen and saw Fang and Iggy cooking while Gazzy was setting plates. Gazzy was the first to see us. When he saw me, his mouth dropped. He didn't even bother closing it back up.

"Wow" was all he said.

"What, I can't look like a girl?" I asked. Fang looked up when he heard my voice. His eyes widened. I smiled at his expression. He kept staring. His expression was now starting to seem like an insult.

"Hello. Earth to Fang?" I said.

He snapped out of his daze and walked over to me. He then gave me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Good morning. I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"No, you don't. I like the new look."

I glared at him.

"Don't say that. You'll only encourage them." I said.

He shrugged.

"If you're done talking, breakfast is ready." Iggy said.

"Okay. I'm starving." I said.

We sat at the kitchen table and started eating. It was really good. Even though I hate to admit it, Iggy cooks way better than me. I can't even boil water without burning it and that's pretty hard to do.

When we were done eating, we gathered our stuff and went through the rules.

"We are going to use the names we used at Ann's house in Virginia. Angel, you're Ariel Ride. Nudge, you're Crystal Ride. Gazzy, you're Zephyr Ride. Iggy, you're Jeff Ride. Fang, you're Nick Ride."

"F-nick," Iggy mumbled.

I glared at him. Then I remembered that he was blind. I always forget. He acts like he can see everything.

"We are all adopted, except Angel and Gazzy are the only blood relatied siblings, and our mom is Dr. Martinez. She used my last name. She doesn't live with use because she's on a 'business trip'. Everyone got that?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, good. Let's go."

We where headed to the door when the phone rang. I quickly went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Max?" the other person asked.

"Mom?"

"Yes. Hello Max. Good morning. How are you? How do you like the house and your room?"

"I'm fine. I'm in one piece so far. I like the house and my room. Very cozy."

"Good, I'm glad. I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"There is a car in the garage. You can use it anytime. There are divers license in the glove department of the car for you and Fang. The keys are also in there."

"Well, okay."

"Good. I better go. I'm guessing you were getting ready to go to school."

"Yeah we were. Okay mom, bye."

"Bye sweetie and have a great day."

"I'll try." I mumbled.

She hung up and then I put the phone down.

I went to the garage and saw the car. It was a nice car and it would fit all of us so it was okay. I got in and turned it on. I knew how to drive because my mom wanted to teach me how to drive. She thought it would be helpful. I guess she was right. You can't fly to school. It would be too suspicious.

I opened the garage door with the remote and drove out side. I put on the brakes and rolled down the wind. The flock's faces were full of surprise. Even Fang had a little surprise on his face. Just a little though.

"Get in." I said.

"Where did you get the car?" Gazzy asked.

"My mom gave it to me and Fang to share" I answered.

"Cool" he said.

"Get in." I repeated. They all entered the car.

"You don't have a license." said Iggy.

"I do now." I responded.

**So how do you like chapter 4.**

**The twilight characters will probably be in the next chapter. I tried to make this chapter long. This chapter is 4 pages long.**

**Please review. Pretty please, with a cherry on top.**


	6. Me, have fun at school?

**Ello. What's up?**

**Anyway here is chapter 6.**

**I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**If I did I wouldn't be writing stories on .**

**I would be writing books. Lol.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel talking**

_Chapter 6: Me, have fun at school?_

_Max's POV_

I first drove to Forks Elementary. I parked the car and Angel, The Gasman, and I got out. It was cold but, it wasn't raining. That's weird. It was pouring when we were at the house. Oh well.

"I am going to take them to the office" I said to Fang. He just nodded.

We walked to the office and went inside. It was warm inside. I told Angel and Gazzy to sit down on one of the chairs by the wall.

I walked up to the desk. There was a lady on the phone. Her name tag said her name was Ms. Mary. When her conversation was over she looked at me and waited for me to speak.

"My little sister and brother are starting school today." I began. "There names are Ariel and Zephyr." She began looking through her papers on the desk.

"Yes. Ariel and Zephyr Ride?" she asked not sure.

"Yes"

"A parent or guardian will have to sign these." She put a pen on the papers and looked for the grown up she was referring to.

"Um, okay."

"Where's your mother?" She asked.

"She's on a business trip, so I will be signing these." I was going to start signing but she stopped me.

"I will need a note." I pulled a note from my bag and handed it to her. I found it next to the letter Dr. Martinez gave me when we first moved in.

"Well, okay. Sign here, here, and here." I signed where she told me to.

"Okay. So Ariel is in third grade and Zephyr is in fifth grade. I will send someone from there classes to come and get them. School ends at two-fifteen. Is that alright?"

"Sure." I said. I walked back to Angel and The Gasman.

"Angel, remember no mind control and Gazzy, don't make bombs. You got that?" they both nodded.

"Okay good. If there's anything suspicious go to the house or come to me. Okay?" they both nodded again.

"Okay, have a great day."

"You to Max." the both said.

"Doubt it." I mumbled to low for them to hear.

I walked out of the warm office and into the cold outdoors. I quickly got inside the car, turned it on, and drove out of the parking lot.

"That took some time." said Fang.

"Yeah, I know. The lady in there was so slow." I drove to the high school and parked in one of the empty parking spots.

We weren't early but we weren't late. We got out and then Fang put his arm around me, eyeing at all the boys staring. I thought it was sweet of Fang.

We went to the office and it was equally warm as the office at the elementary school. I went through the same thing pretty much. Grown ups think I can take care of kids. I have been taking care of the flock for seven years. Of course I can't tell them that.

We got our schedules and these papers we had to get signed from each teacher. I looked at my schedule then I looked at Iggy and Fangs. We had forth and fifth together.

Iggy didn't have forth period because it was P.E. He had to go to the library because he was blind.

My first period class was English. Fang put his arm around me as we left the office. We walked to Nudges first class. It was freshman English.

"See you at lunch." I said.

"Okay."

Fang, Iggy, and I walked away.

They walked me to English. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Have fun." He said.

"Sure." I doubted that I will have fun. He walked away while I walked into the class room.

The class wasn't full. I quickly went to the teacher's desk to get my slip signed. She signed it and introduced herself to me. Her name was Ms. Madison. She gave back the slip and told me to sit anywhere.

There were no assigned seats. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat at an empty seat.

Class was going to start in a minute. Then a beautiful, pale brunette walked in. I stiffened. She sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" she asked. She sounded as if she was singing. She was beautiful. Too beautiful.

I wonder if she is an eraser. They are all gone, but you never know. Maybe they are creating them again.

"Hi" I said. I better act casual.

"I'm Max." she didn't morph when I said my name. She looked familiar. I forgot where I've seen here face before.

The bell rang and Ms. Madison started teaching. When the period ended I looked at my paper and it said I had Spanish next. I got out of my seat and started walking toward the door. While I was walking some guy walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Chris. You're Max?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What do you have next?"

"Spanish."

"Cool. I do to. I'll walk you there."

"Okay. Thanks."

We walked to Spanish. When we got there he went directly to his seat while I went to the teacher's desk to get his signature on my slip. His name was Mr. Perez.

I then went to sit down. After that was Government. Then it was P.E. Fang and I had that class together.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey." He said.

"Iggy at the library?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We went to the gym teacher. His name was Mr. Castro. They didn't have our P.E clothes yet so we had to wait on a chair by the wall.

The rest of the class was playing basketball. Then three people caught my eye. They are as pale and beautiful as the girl in English. What was her name? Oh yeah, Bella.

They weren't morphing at all. I don't even think they notice us at all. I looked at Fang. He was looking at them to. He then looked at me. I pointed at them. Nobody would have noticed. He nodded.

They bell rang and we headed out the door. Finally. Lunch.

**There. How do you like chapter 6?**

**Next chapter will probably only the Cullen's pov.**

**Idk. Please review. If you don't, I won't know if I'm doing bad or not. If you don't like it please tell me. **

**I will probably but up ideas that you give me.**


	7. What's that smell?

**OMG! I got a new phone. It's a Verizon LG Versa. It's so cool.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 7. I hope you like it.**

**I'm sorry if it's not long, please don't kill me. I was on writers block.**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors.

Bella, Edward, and Alice are juniors.

Renesmee is a freshman.

_**People thinking**_

_Chapter 7: What's that smell?_

_Bella's POV_

It was early in the morning and I was making breakfast for Renesmee. Edward's arms were around my waist.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Why don't you go wake up, Nessie." I suggested.

"Alright, don't go anywhere." He said.

"Of course not." I laughed. A while later Edward walked into the kitchen. Renesmee came walking in after him, fully clothed.

"Hi mommy." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. I put a plate full of food in front of her. While she ate I grabbed my school stuff-or props.

When Renesmee was finished she washed her plate. Edward, Renesmee, and I then ran to the Cullen house.

"You look so cute Renesmee!" Alice exclaimed when we came in.

"Thank you Aunt Alice." said Renesmee. I then looked at my watch. We were going to be late if we didn't leave soon. That's weird. We were never late.

We (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Edward, and I) went out to the garage and got into the cars. We took Edwards Volvo and Rosalie's Mercedes. Renesmee and I rode with Edward.

When we got to school, we hurried to class with a minute to spare. There was an empty seat in the back.

There was a girl that I had never seen before. She was very pretty. She looked pale and very stiff. I sat down next to her.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" I asked. I probably didn't sound normal to her. My voice sounded as if I were singing.

"Hi, I'm Max." she looked and sounded unsure, like something was going to pop out at her if she said the wrong thing.

We didn't say anything else. She smelled different than the other humans in the room. It reminded me of Jacob except she didn't smell like a dog.

There was a hint of an animal smell on her. I didn't know what the smell was though. It was undetectable. I was starting to get worried.

I would tell Edward and the others at lunch. I would put down my shield put it was too exhausting to do. Ms. Madison started to teach.

When the bell rang I quickly went to my next class. Second period was Government. Then it was Trigonometry. When I sat down, two boys walked in.

One of the boys had on nothing but black. Black shirt, pants, and shoes. He had black hair and dark eyes.

The other boy was the opposite from the first. He had pale blond hair, pale skin, and light eyes. They were both tall. Then the bell rang. Mr. Vance told them to introduce them selves.

"Hi. I'm Nick." said the first boy.

"I'm Jeff." said the second boy. They went to the back of the class room. They smelled like the girl Max in English.

When class was over, I headed to Spanish.

**Again, I'm sorry that it's not long.**

**Next chapter, I will make it longer.**

**Please review. Not many people review. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign.**


	8. What's wrong with him?

**Hey every one. This is chapter 8. I really hope you like it.**

**Sorry for taking so long. I explained why in my Authors Note.**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**JP and SM do. :)**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel talking**

_Chapter 8: What's wrong with him?_

_Max's POV_

_Previous chapter:_

_The bell rang and we headed out the door. Finally. Lunch._

Fang and I then went to get Iggy. Then we went to the cafeteria. I'm really hungry and I really wish school was over. We went to go stand in line. I was expecting to see Nudge but, then I remember that she had first lunch. We filled our trays and went to sit down.

"Anything new happen in class" I said.

"No" they both said.

"Okay."

We tried to eat slowly but classes make you hungry. I don't know why.

I then felt a stab at my brain. It felt like Angel was trying to get into my head but, it felt slightly different. It felt stronger and more unpleasant.

I put up my shields immediately. I felt the pressure of the stab on my shield but, I knew it wasn't in my head.

I wonder who it was. It wasn't Angel for sure. There was another mind reader. Great. Just what the world needs. (I was being sarcastic.)

I looked around and saw a bronze haired boy looking frustrated. I think it was him. No one would look that frustrated for no reason. I looked away.

I tapped on Iggy's shoulder. He nodded very slightly. The tap on his shoulder meant to listen very carefully at ninety degrees. He looked surprised. Then frustrated.

"I can barely hear them." He whispered.

"What?" I whispered back amazed. Iggy could hear a whisper from about three miles away. That's pretty far.

I turned my head to take a quick peek at them. The bronze haired boy was staring at us with the same frustrated look on his face. He was in my PE class, I realized.

There was a girl that looked pixie like with short, black cropped hair. She was also in my P.E class. There was also the girl, her name is Bella, that was in my English class. There were six of them.

They all looked really pale, beautiful and had eyes the color of amber. They all had untouched food in front of them. I looked away from them.

I looked at Fang. I had a look on my face that told him to keep a close watch on them. He nodded.

While I was trying to finish my lunch I kept feeling stabs on my shield and eyes staring at me. It was uncomfortable. I was about ready to get up and go to there table to ask what the heck there problem was.

They weren't normal. I knew that for sure. I just didn't know what they were.

I was on the theory of them being Erasers. I wasn't sure though. If they were, they would have morphed already. They had plenty of time to. Of course if they were, they could be waiting for the right time to morph. Thinking that they could or couldn't be Erasers was giving me a head ache.

I took a sip of my coke. It was empty. Great. Fang saw that my can was empty and passed over his coke.

"Thank you." I said. He just shrugged. I took his hand in mine. He smiled. I did too. I loved his smile so much.

The bell rang to go to class. We got up, threw away our trash and headed toward the door. I quickly glanced out the table where the pale people sat and saw that they were gone.

I wondered how they got out of they room so quickly.

I headed to my next class. It was Biology. Iggy and Fang were in the same class. We walked to our next class silently. When we got there, we went to the teacher's desk. His name was Mr. Tanner. He made us introduce ourselves. Then he assigned us to the seats in the back.

I looked around when the teacher wasn't looking. Then class was full. Then I saw two pairs of golden eyes staring at me. I stared back. Their stares started to get annoying so I started to glare at them. They turned their heads. Probably at my glare.

It was that girl Bella and that bronze haired boy from P.E and lunch.

I listened to the lecture. It was nothing interesting. It was a little boring. When the bell rang a gathered my belongings and headed for Trig.

I am going to hate that class. It was math. I hated math because I was forced to do a math question when I had to battle against Omega when I was fourteen.

Bella, bronze guy, or any of the other pale people weren't in that class. Thank God. They were so annoying with there stares.

The bell rang and I headed for the car. Fang, Nudge, and Iggy were already there.

"Hey." I started, "how was class?"

"Boring" Iggy said.

"Fang?"

He just shrugged.

"Nudge?"

"It was absolutely fabulous. I made a lot of friends. They all liked me. They thought I was normal. I wish I was normal. Actually maybe I don't. Cause then I would have to do chores form the day I was born. Of course if I was normal I wouldn't have live in a-" Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

I sighed I relief. If anyone heard what she was going to say they might have turned us in to the school. Either that or would have thought we were crazy.

We got in the car and I drove off to the elementary campus. On the way there I put down my mental shields. My head was hurting from having them up all day.

Angel and Gazzy were waiting in the front of the school. I pulled over and they got in. I then drove home.

"So how was school?" I asked the two.

"Great! I had so much fun and I made a lot of friends without using mind control." Angel said.

I bet she said the last part so I wouldn't go to conclusion that she did. I believed her. She didn't need to use mind control to make friends. She was friendly and sweet.

"**Thank you, Max." **Angel thought.

"_**Your welcome, sweetie."**_ I thought back. _**"And don't read my mind."**_

"**Sorry."**

"Gazzy how was your day?" I asked him.

"Alright. I didn't make one bomb." He made a slight frown at that last remark.

"That's good. Did you make any friends?" I asked. His frown vanished and he made a small smile.

"Yeah, I did. I asked them if they can make bombs. They said no. I was shocked and then I remembered that they weren't bird kids and I told them I would show them and that-" I cut him off.

"You what?! Gazzy, you can't show them how to make bombs. It's bad enough that you set off at least one bomb at every school you been to. I don't want the whole town to blow up because you showed sixth graders how to make bombs. I don't want to save the world again." I exclaimed.

"Okay, I won't show them. Sorry Max." he said.

"If you don't show them I will forgive them." Then I thought about something. "Iggy can't show them either." I said.

That last of hope in his eyes vanished. I at least thought of his plan B.

When we got to the house I parked in the garage, got out, and then went to the kitchen to make myself a big snack. I went to my room with my snack and did my home work.

This sucks. I get homework on my first day of school. They are trying to torcher me. I just know it.

**Okay that was chapter 8. I hope you liked it.**

**Again I'm sorry it took so long to put up.**

**Please review.**

**-Wingedvampire4ever**


	9. Why can't I read their minds?

**Hey hey. How is everyone? I just went swimming in Palm Springs. It's so hot here.**

**Anyway here is chapter 9. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. I so wish I did but I don't. Life can really suck sometimes.**

_**People thinking**_

_Listening from far away_

_Chapter 9: Why can't I read their minds?_

_Bella's POV_

Spanish was so boring. I was already fluent in the language. The bell then rang.

When I was out the door I saw Edward leaning against the wall. He saw me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hello. How was class?" he asked.

"Boring" I answered. He laughed at my response.

We walked to the cafeteria. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already seated at our table. We stood in line to get food. It was a prop since we didn't eat food. When we got our food, I sat down at our table. Edward took the seat next to me.

I then saw the new kids walk in. They stood in line. When they got to the front of the line, they filled their trays. They ate more than a normal human ate.

They went to a table that was on the opposite side of the room from where I was sitting.

Edward followed my gaze. He was probably listening to their thoughts. I honestly didn't like him doing that because it was a lack of privacy but it was to protect the family so I was okay with it.

I started listing to their conversation.

_"Anything new happen in class?"_The brown haired girlasked the two boys. I think her name was Max. I need to remember her name. It was a cool name for a girl. And I think the two boys names are Jeff and Nick.

_"No."_ they both said.

_"Okay."_ It was obvious that she didn't make conversation very often. She looked just as stiff as she did in English. She then ate her lunch.

_Edward's POV_

Today was one of the worst days this year. Everyone was thinking about the four new students.

It was like Bella's first day here at Forks when she was human. Like a shiny new toy.

I followed where Bella was looking. It was the new students. They just walked in.

There was one girl and two boys. They don't look anything alike. They must be adopted.

The girl had brown hair with blond streaks. She was a little pale and very stiff. The two boys looked like opposites from each other. One was wearing nothing but black and had dark hair and the other had on to much white and had a pale blond hair.

The one with too much white was pale as snow. If it weren't for his light blue eyes I would have thought he was a vampire.

The other new student must be in ninth or tenth grade.

I started to read their minds. The girl was thinking about food and how school was so boring.

The dark haired boy was thinking about the girl. He called her Max. What an unusual name for a girl. I must be a nick name for Maxine or something like that.

What was unusual was that the mind of the light haired boy was not bright at all. It was pitch black. You could hear thoughts but no pictures or colors. It was as if he were blind.

When they got there food they sat at an empty table. Max tried to make a conversation.

_"Anything new happen in class?"_ she asked.

_"No."_ the two boys said.

_"Okay."_ She responded.

They ate quietly. Then, suddenly, I couldn't hear the three kids anymore. It was as if they new I was reading their minds. I tried harder. I couldn't break whatever was surrounding their minds.

It was sort of like Bella's shield. The only difference was that Bella's shield came naturally.

Their shields were made from there minds and were easily put up and down. I think they weren't as strong as Bella's though. It was strange.

Max then looked at me. Then she turned around and tapped on the light haired boys shoulder.

"You guys. There's something wrong with the new kids." I said.

"Really? What's wrong with them?" asked Emmett.

"They are blocking there minds from me."

"So, Bella does that all the time." said Rosalie.

"No. This is different. I read their minds earlier. Then they put up shield without any effort at all."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know." I answered. Bella took my hand.

"It's going to be alright." Bella assured me.

_"What?"_ Max whispered.

I wonder what made her ask that question. I was so busy talking that I didn't hear what made her say that. I still couldn't hear her mind. It was so frustrating.

She then looked at me, then at the rest of my family. She looked away.

Throughout lunch I tried to break through their shields. I think she felt me doing that and I think it was annoying them. Max especially. I look as though she would jump out her seat and yell at me for trying to brake through her shield.

I don't even know if she knew it was me. She picked up her soda and realized that it was empty. The dark haired boy then gave her his soda.

_"Thank you"_ she said. He just shrugged. Max then took his hand. He smiled.

Clearly they were dating. It was quite obvious. It reminded me of Bella and I, when we started dating. When she was still human.

Then the bell rang for us to go to our next class. We got up and threw away our untouched food. We were almost to the door when I looked back to the table where Max sat.

They were gone. I wonder how they got out of the room so quickly.

**Okay, that was chapter 9. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**-Wingedvampire4ever**


	10. What are they?

**Hey hey!! I am all tan and I am ready to continue on my story. Lol.**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

_**People thinking**_

_Listening from far away_

_Chapter 10: What are they?_

_Edward's POV_

Bella and I went to our next class. It was biology. We were one of the first people there. We always were.

Then I saw the three strange kids from lunch. They went to Mr. Tanner's desk. He then told them to introduce themselves.

The girls name is Max, the dark haired boy's name is Nick and light haired boy's name is Jeff. I then looked at Bella. She was looking at the new students too. I looked at them again. They were going to the seats in the back.

The class was now full. I saw them looking around the room. Then Max looked at me. We stared at each other. She then glared at me. I looked away.

"Something is strange about them." I whispered to Bella. She nodded.

Class was really boring like usual. When the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff. Bella did the same. We went out the door together. I dropped Bella off at P.E and headed off to my next class. Spanish.

The two new boys were in this class too. Not the girl though. Class went by quickly and before I knew it I was headed toward my car.

Renesmee and Bella were already there and I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper head toward the car in the opposite direction. When I was at the car I saw and heard the new kids. There was another girl with them. She had darker skin than the rest of them.

"_Hey, how was school?"_ Max asked.

_"Boring"_ Jeff said.

"What's up?" Bella asked. "You're just staring off in space."

"Huh? Oh, nothing I'm just listening to there conversation." I answered.

"Oh" she said.

When I looked back at them Jeff was covering the other girl's mouth and Max had a relieved look on her face. I wonder why.

Bella, Renesmee, and I got in the car. I then started to drive home. It didn't take very long. When we got home I smelled a werewolf. Two of them.

It was Jacob and Seth. Nessie ran right into Jacob's arms.

Jacob was imprinted on her. It was still kind of annoying. It was worse when I first found out. I was ready to rip his throat out. I didn't do that though because it would have upset Bella and Nessie.

I nodded at Jacob as I went inside. I needed to speak to Carlisle. When I was done speaking to him it was already dark outside. That was a long conversation. He just told me to watch them.

Jacob and Seth have already gone home and Bella and Renesmee went to the cottage. I then went straight to the cottage.

_Bella's POV_

While Edward was talking to Carlisle-probably about the new people in town- Renesmee and I went to the cottage that we lived in.

It was a gift from everyone, especially Esme, after I was turned into a vampire. It was small but cozy. I loved it.

Renesmee went to bed while I sat in the living room, watching the fire in the fire place. The fire made me feel warm.

The door swung open and Edward was at my side with arm around my waist.

"Renesmee is in bed" I told him.

"Good" he said.

I turned my head to look at him and when I did he kissed me. At first it was nice and sweet but then it turned hungry and deep. Let's just say that my night was like heaven on earth. I am not going into details.

We were going to school now. Last night was great. Wonderful. Beautiful. Honestly there are no words that can describe it.

We got to school and went to class. In English, Max was still tense. I learned that her last name was Ride.

For the rest of the week all was normal, or as normal as it can get. There still seemed to be something wrong with the Ride family. For example: Edward still can't hear their minds, they eat way more than they should and they don't gain an ounce, and they smell like birds. Like it's mixed in with their blood, somehow.

It was weird not knowing. I hope their not dangerous. I don't want my daughter and the rest of my family in danger.

**That was chapter 10. I hope you liked it.**

**Please, please, please review.**

**-wingedvampire4ever**


	11. Project?

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I have been busy. I have been doing my homework for high school. It's a book report. I have to do it because I want to be in honors English.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

**Angel talking**

_Chapter 11: Project?_

_Max's POV_

It's been a week since we moved. I still think it's really cold and wet. School was fine, I guess.

I still think those Cullen people are suspicions. I told the flock about them. I told them to try and stay away from them. It was hard for Fang, Iggy, and I to stay away from them since they are in a few of our classes.

I went to class that morning. I sat at the back as usual. Class then started. Ms. Madison started talking. I wasn't listening. I only heard a few words.

One of those words was 'project'. That caught my attention. Normally when people do projects they have to work with someone or they work by themselves. In this case we had to work together.

Ms. Madison was saying that it was a book report project. She said that it had to be fiction and it had to be five pages long. We could pick any book we wanted.

She was also picking who would work with whom. I was only hearing for my name. I could care less about the other students.

"Max Ride" she began, "will be working with Bella Cullen."

Did I hear that right? I was supposed to stay away from them. I sighed. I gathered my things and went to sit next to her. I didn't even look at her. I just kept pretending to listen to the teacher.

The book report was due in one month. When class was over, I gathered my things and headed out the door. She followed me.

"So I guess we're partners." She said.

It was obvious that she was forcing herself to make her speak to me but, I knew she wasn't afraid of me. Odd. Normally when I gave people attitude they stayed away.

"Yeah." I said.

"How about we go to the library later today?" she suggested.

"Whatever." I responded.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to pick you up at your house?" She asked.

I thought about it. Fang and Iggy probably have this project to and her brother and sister are probably have to do it too. They have cars that only hold up to five people and my car can old more than that. Anyway I really didn't want them to come over.

"Maybe I should pick you up. My brothers and your brother and sister are probably going to have to do this project too." I said.

"Oh. Ok. I think that would be alright." She said.

"Where do you live?" I asked. She got out a piece of paper and started to right it down. She gave it to me, and then she walked away. I stuffed the paper in my bag and went to class.

I got in line for lunch. The line wasn't very long. Class was let out early because the teacher was hungry. I went to the table that I usually sat at. Fang was late because he went to get Iggy.

He could probably get here by himself but we had to keep up the act that he was a _full_ human that couldn't see rather than a _ninety eight percent _human that couldn't see. After a few minutes they arrived and sat at our table.

"Hey. How was English?" I asked.

"Horrible. We have to do this book report project. Do you have to do it?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "I have to do it with Bella Cullen."

"Tuff luck." Fang said. That comment made me want to kick him.

"Shut up." I said angrily. I was supposed to stay away from them. Instead I have to spend my time with one of them for a whole entire month.

For the rest of lunch we just sat there eating silently. They both knew I was upset. When lunch was over we each went to our classes.

School was finally over. I was headed to the car when Bella showed up at my side.

"When are coming over?" she asked.

"In a hour." I replied.

"Okay, see you then." She said as she headed to her car. I went to my car. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were already waiting at the car. I unlocked the doors and everyone got in silently.

After we got Angel and Gazzy we went home. When we got home I made a big snack for everyone. After the snack I went on the computer to get directions to the Cullen house.

Once I did that I told Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel that Iggy, Fang, and I were going to the library.

"If we're not back in time I will leave money for pizza on the counter, okay. I'm pretty sure we will be back in time." I said to them.

"Okay Max" said Angel. I quickly went up stairs and went into the girls room.

I was searching for a purse. I needed something to hold my money with. I prefer carrying cash than the ATM card. I found one instantly. I stuffed my money in it and the cell phone that my mom sent to me just yesterday. I then went down stairs.

"Fang, Iggy! Let's go!" I yelled.

They came downstairs and we headed out the door. The drive wasn't very long. Well, I didn't seem long. We were going pretty fast. The next thing I knew I was driving on a road in the middle of the forest.

I wonder why they live out here. Then I saw a clearing up ahead. There was a beautiful white house. I wouldn't mind living in something like this.

Bella and her brother and sister, I think there names were Alice and Edward, were standing on the porch-obviously waiting for us. This is going to be fun. Oh, and I was being sarcastic.

**Okay, that was chapter 11.**

**Please review.**


	12. This book?

**Hi. This is chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

_**People thinking**_

_Listening from far away_

_Chapter 12: This book?_

_Bella's POV_

When school was over I went to look for Max. It wasn't too hard. I already memorized her sent. It stood out and it was the least appealing. I went by her side.

"When are you coming over?" I asked.

She didn't look surprised when she looked at me. Weird. It's like she knew I was there before I said anything. A normal human would have at least looked surprised. Or scared.

"In a hour." She replied.

"Okay, see you then." I said as I walked toward my family. I was the last to arrive at the car.

"We are going to the library with the Ride kids?" asked Alice.

"Yes." I answered. "And you and Edward are going with me. Right, Edward?"

"Of course I'm going with you." He said.

"I understand that Edward would go with you but, why do I have to go? Me and Nessie were going to go shopping." She complained.

"Do you have a project in English that is due in a month?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's why."

"Can we go tomorrow? I want to go shopping." she asked.

"You can go shopping tomorrow. And anyway you have plenty of clothes to last you six months. Why do you want more?" I asked.

"Because I need to buy clothes for this season." She explained.

"Please can you go tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll go tomorrow if you come with us and be our model." She said.

I thought about it. I needed to know more about the Ride children. She _only_ said model. That means I wouldn't have to buy it.

"Fine, I'll be your model." I said.

She smiled and got in the car. I got in and Edward drove us home. When we got home everyone went inside except Edward and I. I just stood on the porch. So did Edward.

"Why did you want to go to the library with the Rides so badly? You even said you would go on Alice's shopping spree." He asked.

"I'm only going to be her model." I said. "I wanted to go today because they are going to pick us up and because I want to know if they are a threat."

"Oh." That was all he said.

"Anyway, I don't want to fight them. For some reason I think we might need them." He looked surprised at that last comment.

"Need them?" he asked.

"Yeah, like something is going to happen and we might need them. And anyway, I like Max. She doesn't seem afraid of me, like most of the people at school. Even though it's uncomfortable to be around her, I want to be her friend." I said.

I looked at him. His surprised face was gone and was replaced with a different expression. Thoughtful almost. Alice then came outside to the porch.

"They'll be here in five minutes." She said.

One hour went by fast. Five minutes later they arrived in a big car. I wonder how many people were in there family. They drove up to the porch. Max was driving. She rolled down the window.

"Get in the back. The door is unlocked." She said.

Edward opened the door for Alice and I. Jeff was also in the back. I looked at the passenger seat. Nick was sitting there. He was staring at us.

When we were in and the door was closed, she drove off into the forest toward the main road. She was driving a little fast. Even a human wouldn't drive this fast. Humans wouldn't have fast enough reflex's to drive this fast.

The drive there felt long and uncomfortable. We went to the library in Port Angels. I am glad that we went to this library because the one in Forks is poorly stocked. We parked near the front door of the library. We all got out of they car and went into the library.

"If you want, you can pick the book." I said to Max.

She went to get a book while I went to the registration desk for a library card. When I was done with that I went to go look for Max. She was sitting in a chair and reading a magazine.

"Did you pick a book?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you have a library card?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

I handed over the card. She got up and walked to the check out stand.

"What book did you pick?" I asked.

She handed over the book. I read the cover. Then I read the back where there is a summary about the story. I was kind of surprised of what it was about. It was about vampires. Edward wasn't going to like this.

"Are you sure you want this book?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yes. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." I said.

I hope that book wasn't too much like what real vampires were like. We went back to where Max was and sat in the seats. Max sat as far away from me as possible. Nick and Jeff were still choosing a book. Alice and Edward were somewhere in the library. I think.

Thirty minutes later, Max's 'brothers' were done picking a book and I went to find Edward and Alice. They were in a corner and Alice's eyes were blank. She was having a vision. I quickly rushed to her side.

**That was chapter 12. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	13. Dinner?

**Hey everyone. Guess what! I am finally a freshman in high school. I'm a little younger than most of my class mates but who cares. I was born November 21****st**** 1995. I started school early. :)**

**Anyway here is chapter 13 of The Flock and the Cullens. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if I don't write for any long period of time it's because I am probably doing home work. I have honors Biology and English. I also have Geometry. Please review and wish me luck on the new school year.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

_Chapter 13: Dinner?_

_Max's POV_

Bella went to find her brother and sister.

"What book did you get?" I asked Fang. He handed it over. It was Transformers.

"Transformers?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? It's fiction and anyway if I'm going to have to listen to Fang read I want it to be interesting. What did you pick?" Iggy asked.

"Something about vampires." I said.

Now that I think about it, when I showed Bella the book, she had a worried face, like I was going to discover some secret about her and her family. They couldn't be vampires, right?

They're fiction. Well, I'm supposed to be fiction but here I am, in the flash. I wonder what kind of reaction I would have if they were vampires. Or what reaction they would have if that was their secret, and I figured it out.

I started to read the first page of the book. Then I got bored. I would read it later.

"You guys. Want to look for them? I want to leave." I looked at the clock on the wall. Wow. It was already six o'clock. "We've been here for two hours."

"Sure." said Fang.

We looked all over the library. Then I saw the three of them. They were just standing in the corner. No one could see us. We were hidden behind the selves of book.

They were standing very still. For a second I thought they were statues. They Edward looked at me. Then I saw Alice.

Her eyes looked like they were in the back of her head or something. She looked sick. She looked dead.

_"Go help her!"_ said the voice. I haven't heard it in a while.

_**"What?! What's wrong with her?"**_ I asked in panic.

Whoa, why was I panicking? For all I know she could be pretending to look that way. At the same time I knew she wasn't. I walked, practically ran, to her side.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Bella and Edward.

"Nothing. She will be fine any moment know." said Edward.

"Aren't you going to at least _try_ to help her?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"There's no need. This happens all the time. She knows how to handle things like this." He said. I turned back to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked her.

I wonder if she heard me. I put my hands on both of her shoulder. She was stiff as a rock. And cold. Very, very cold. I tried to shake her, to make her wake up, but it was difficult.

Then all of a sudden pictures, sounds, and voices flooded my mined. Some of them I had already seen. When I was in the hotel before I moved to Forks.

Some of them were new. I saw blood, fighting, and friendship. I heard laughing, crying and screaming.

I felt horrible feeling. I felt a tear go down my cheek. All of a sudden I was in Fangs arms. I wiped the tear from my cheek.

"What did you to her?!" he yelled.

_**"Why did you show me that!? Why did you make me feel that!? It was awful!"**_ I screamed in my head at the Voice. It didn't respond.

"Max. Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Voice." I said.

"Oh." was all he said.

He was glaring at Edward. I don't know why him. Oh, well. Must be a guy thing. Then I remembered.

I looked at Alice. She looked happy. Completely the opposite of what she looked like just two minutes ago.

"I think we should go." I said. I started to walk to the door.

"Wait." Called Bella. "Would you like to eat dinner with us? We're buying." She asked politely.

"Umm. Let me talk to the boys." I said.

"Hey, you guys. Do you want to eat dinner with the Cullens? They're buying." I said.

"Not really." Said Fang.

"Why not, man? Free food." Said Iggy.

"Yeah, free food. That offer doesn't come by often." I said. He looked at my face.

"Fine" he said. I went up to Bella.

"Okay." I said.

"Edward knows a place. Can he drive?" she asked.

"No. It's my car and I am going to drive it. He can tell me the directions." I said.

"Okay. That's fine." She said.

We all went to the car. This better be some good food if I am going to eat with the Cullens. I still wonder why the Voice gave me the visions when there were people right there in front of me. It just doesn't do that.

I got in. Fang got in the passenger seat and the rest sat in the back. Edward gave me the directions to the restaurant we were eating at. It was Italian. It looked pretty fancy, I guess.

They sent us to our sets. Then we placed our orders. I ordered the biggest thing on the menu I could find.

The Cullen's didn't eat anything. It was the same at school. They didn't eat. When we were done with our meal, Edward paid the check and went walked silently to the car.

Then I dropped off the Cullen's at there house and I drove home.

There was empty box's of pizza on the counter and every one was sound asleep on the couch. I carried all three up to there beds. Then I got ready for bed. I was tired, even though it was eight o'clock. I went to bed.

Then I heard my door open. It was Fang.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said back.

He just stood there in the doorway. I scoot over on my bed and I patted the empty side of the bed. He smiled. God, how I loved that smiled.

He came in and he closed the door. He slipped in the covers next to me. We didn't say any thing. We just looked at each other.

Then he pressed his lips against mine. I loved kissing him. I loved him. His hand was on my neck so he could kiss deeper. His other hand was on the small of my back.

We kissed till we fell asleep. I wouldn't go all the way with Fang. At least, not yet.

And he knew that. He would never do anything I wasn't ready for.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	14. Do I have to wear that?

**Hey. Here is chapter 14. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. JP and SM do.**

_**People thinking**_

_Chapter 14: Do I have to wear that?_

_Bella's POV_

When Max dropped us off we went into the house quickly.

"Momma, you're back. Are you friends with that Max girl?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He's at the hospital. Why do you need him Momma?" she asked.

"No particular reason. I just need to talk to him."

"Okay." She said as she went to go watch TV.

"Do you think that was a development to my power? Like I got stronger or something?" asked Alice. She was excited at what she had done at the library.

"I don't know. Change doesn't happen to us that often." Edward said.

"So? You changed even though you were a vampire. You fell in love with Bella. You never took interest in any girl till you met her."

"True. But then again, who wouldn't fall in love with Bella?" he asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"We should speak to Carlisle as soon as he gets back." I said.

Carlisle came back at two o'clock in the morning. Everyone was awake except Renesmee. She was the only one in the house that needed sleep.

"Carlisle, can we speak to you?" asked Edward.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Do you think vampire powers, like Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I can change? Or become stronger?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Carlisle said. "We can't really change. Change is a rare thing to vampires. Why?"

"Alice thinks that her power has become stronger." Edward said. As he said that Carlisle looked at Alice.

"What happened?" he asked.

"While we were at the library Alice had a vision." Carlisle's eyebrows rose.

"Max saw and she tried to help Alice but, when Max tugged on her shoulders, she went still and I read her mind. It was though she was sucking up Alice's vision because when I tried to hear Alice's mind it was blank. The vision was going to Max." Edward explained.

Carlisle wasn't looking at Alice anymore; he was trying to suck up the words that were just said. When he recovered he looked at Alice again.

"Alice, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your power is to see futures. You don't have the ability to share your vision mentally. I am sorry. I know how much you would love your powers to grow stronger." Carlisle said.

There was pain in her face but it vanished quickly.

"That's okay. It would have been cool though." she said. Then she turned to me.

"All right Bella. We are still on our deal. Nessie! Your mom is coming shopping with us tomorrow." Renesemse was suddenly in the room.

"You are?" she asked. He face was full of happiness.

"Yep. Your father might even come." I said. She smiled widely when I said that. When I said that, Edward looked my way.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, please, please." Reneseme pleaded.

"I don't think I should ruin your shopping time with your mother."

"You won't. Please come with us."

"I don't-"

"Please. Daddy." His eyes widened. Haha. She used the D word. He can't refuse now.

"Okay." He said. I started to laugh. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Your such a suck up." He put his arms around me.

"I know." Then I thought of something. I looked at Reneseme.

"By the way, why were you awake?" I asked. "Get to bed or else you wont go shopping tomorrow."

She then ran to bed. I shook my head. Then pulled me into his arms again and dragged me to the love seat. We sat there together. It was very comfortable. We talked. About nothing really. Random things.

When the sun came up Alice was in front of me and Edward. Reneseme was at her side fully dressed.

"You know the mall doesn't open till nine o'clock." I said.

"We know but you need to get dressed." Alice said.

"I capable of dressing myself." I said. Then I was suddenly in the air. I was being carried by someone.

"I can walk by myself to. I'm not the small fragile human anymore." I said.

I looked up. I saw Emmett. Great. They got Emmett to pin me down if I tried to run away. I struggled a little to get down. It was pointless. He was stronger than me. A lot stronger.

"Can you let my down?" I asked.

"Nope. I am being paid to do this little sis." He chuckled.

He enjoyed this. He thought it was funny when I was in a position like this. It reminded him when I was human. We were upstairs before you knew it. Emmett left me in Alice's closet, and then he left.

When he did that I was restrained by another set of hands. Alice. Then I was in a different pair of clothes. I was in navy blue skinny jeans, the really tight ones, a black shirt and black flats.

I felt very depressed wearing all this black. When I looked at the mirror I saw what many guys would love. I only want to impress Edward, not the whole state of Washington.

"Alice, I can't wear this. I am married." I said to Alice.

"Well, since you're married, he shouldn't mind you wear that. He shouldn't be jealous if other guys look at you."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. He's just going to rip them off later."

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Ewe, I did not need to know that." Reneseme said.

"Yes, she did not need to know that." I said to Alice.

"I'm going down stairs." Nessie said.

"I'm going to." I said.

"So you're going to wear it?" Alice asked. She was smiling.

"Yes, but it's only for Edward." I said.

"I know." She said. "Now lets go." She pulled me down the hall and stairs.

Edward was at the door with Reneseme. His eyes widened when he saw me, and then he glared at Alice.

"Alice, are you trying to get me irritated. It's like you want her to get the attention of all the guys in Washington." He asked angrily.

Alice only smiled. She went to the car. I followed. I could tell this was going to be an interesting day.

**Well that was chapter 14. It was 4 pages long. Please review. The more you don't review the more I don't want to write. I might even quite the story.**


	15. How can they be vampires!

**Hi, hi. I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I'm in school now so I won't be writing very much. I have a lot of homework. And because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews.**

**Any way here's chapter 15. **

**I don't own MR or TS. SM and JP do.**

_Voice_

_**Max thinking**_

_Chapter 15: How can they be vampires?!_

_Max's POV_

I woke up that morning in Fangs arms. He was shirtless. God. I felt myself blush. I look down to see if my shirt was still on. It was. Good.

Then he started stroking my hair. He knew I was awake.

"Morning beautiful." He said.

"Morning" I said back.

He gave me a gentle kiss, then it grew deeper. Then the door opened.

"Eww. If you're going to that, lock the door." Said Nudge. "Oh and breakfast will be ready soon." The door shut.

I got out of bed and stretched. So did Fang.

"Hungry?" I asked. He just shrugged.

I went to the bathroom before I went downstairs. I look at the full length mirror. I still had my pajama bottoms on and my hair looked like a birds nest.

I quickly brushed it out. Fang was wait be the door. Then we went downstairs. Everyone was already in the kitchen getting there food.

"Good morning." I said to everyone.

"I hear that you had a great night, Max." Iggy chuckled.

"Oh. And who told you that?" The sound of my tone made him go tense.

"It was Nudge" said The Gasman. Then he jumped in his seat. "What was that for?" asked The Gasman angrily.

"For telling on me lose lips." Said Nudge.

"Nudge, when you want to come in my room you have to knock. All right?" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Eggs and bacon." Replied Angel.

"Okay then. Pass me the eggs." I said. Iggy passed the eggs.

After breakfast I took a shower. After that I dressed in my most comfortable jeans and a soft cotton shirt.

Then I made my bed and I lay on it reading the book from the library.

I read it most of the day. I thought it was quiet interesting. I finished it before dinner. It reminded me of something in my life. I just can't place it.

We had pizza for dinner because nobody felt like cooking. After dinner I was going to call Bella that I was done with reading the book when it hit me.

The book said that vampires didn't eat and that they had pail skin that was as cold as snow.

I recalled that I have never seen the Cullen's when it's sunny outside and that's almost never so this would be a pretty good place to live.

I'm going to have to investigate for the sake of my family.

The Cullen's had pail skin and I don't ever see them eat. Not even when we went to that restaurant.

Bella's skin is cold as snow. I once accidentally brushed against her and it felt as if she were frozen.

If they are really vampires, then I would need to know if they could move at a great speed and if they had super strength.

I don't know how I would do that though.

Anyway I called Bella and told her that I was going to give her the book tomorrow. I hung up and told the flock that I was going for a walk.

After the walk I flew for a long time. It felt nice, until I something move fast in the forest.

It was as fast an my super speed. I caught up to it in no time at all and hide in a tree.

It was Bella, Edward, and the freshman that sits with them. I think her name was Renesmee. I wonder what they were doing. Then it hit me for the second time today.

They were the ones that were running fast. Then I saw them attack a bear. They must have been tracking it. And then out of nowhere they attack it. I didn't want to see the rest.

I know had the proof of what the are. They're vampires. Real, live-or unalive-vampires. How can they be vampires?

They are supposed to be fiction. I know that I'm supposed to be fiction, but I was perfectly possible for people to have wings.

I have to tell the Flock. I don't know how but I will tell them. This is going to surprise them. I wonder how they will react to this.

**I hope you liked it. It finally came. Max knows what they are. Oh, my God! **

**Any, way I know that it has been a long time since I wrote. Sorry about that.**

**Please review.**


	16. Should I tell him?

**Hello everyone. I finally posted up this chapter. I thank every one who reviewed and gave me ideas for the story. I will use them in the story somehow. =]]]**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. SM and JP do.**

_Chapter 16: Should I tell him?_

_Angel's POV_

I got up around ten A.M. I went to Nudge's room. She was already awake. She was in her closet picking out something to wear for today.

"Nudge." I began. "Do you want to ask Max if she will take us to the mall?" she turned to face me. There was a smile on her face.

"Of course. I need an outfit for tomorrow because tomorrows fashion color is purple and I need a purple outfit and I don't have on so I need one. Do you think she will take us? Everyone in the whole world knows she doesn't like shopping or the mall? I hope she takes us!" she said in one breath.

"Lets go ask right now." I said. We walked down the hallway to Max's room. She was still asleep.

"No. Don't drink…" Max said in her sleep. Nudge started to giggle. I walked over to her.

"Max, Max." I said poking her. "Max." she didn't wake up. She must be sleeping very deeply. The whole flock slept lightly.

"Max!" I yelled. She jump out of bed and fell on the ground.

"Why'd you do that for?" she yelled.

"Nudge and I wanted you to drive us to the mall."

"Why can't you fly there?"

"There's nowhere to land without getting caught and I can't use my mind control. There are too many people."

"Please Max. ." Said Nudge. "PPlleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssss-"

"Fine. I'll drive you in an hour."

We all got ready and ate a late breakfast. Then we got in the car and drove to the mall.

Max was driving fast so it only took thirty minutes. When we got there, Max dropped us off at the front of the mall.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" Max asked.

"We'll call you." I said pointing at pay phone.

"Okay. Here's some cash. Don't spend it all in one place." She said as she gave us a wad of cash. Then she drove away.

_Bella's POV_

"Why did we have to go shopping again?" I complained. "You guys know I don't like shopping."

"Oh suck it up. It's different this time." Said Alice.

"How so?"

"Edward isn't here. That's what's different. We can shop for lingerie. Edward can go shopping with us when we shop for that kind of stuff. Anyways, I know your running low." She said.

"That's because he keeps on ripping it." I muttered.

"Hey! That girl is in one of my classes. She is also the younger sister of the girl named Max." said Renesmee.

I looked toward where she was pointing. There were two girls. One looks about the same age as Nessie and had coffee colored skin and another girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

I've seen the older looking one before but I have never seen the younger one.

"I'm going to say hi." Said Renesmee. Then she dashed up to them.

"Hi. Do you remember me? I'm in one of your classes." I heard Renesmee say in the distance.

"Uh. Oh yeah! You sit in front of me don't you?" asked the older girl.

"What is your name again?" Nessie ask.

"Crystal Ride." She answered. "Your name is Renesmee, right?

"Yeah."

"Oh. This is my little sister Ariel."

"Hello." Said Ariel.

"Those are my two sisters over there." She said, pointing at us. "The one with the longer hair is Bella and the one with shorter hair is Alice. Do you want to shop with us?"

"Ariel. Do you?" Crystal asked Ariel.

"Um. Sure." She answered with a smile.

_Max's POV_

When I got home Fang was on the couch watching TV. He was the only one home besides me.

Iggy and Gazzy were at the arcade. I think. I sat on the couch next to Fang. I had no idea what he was watching.

"What are you watching?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I need to tell you something." I said. Then he turned off the TV and just looked at me.

"What?"

"I think I know what the Cullen's are." I said.

"What do you think they are?" he asked.

I didn't answer his question. I just went up stairs and got the vampire book. Then I went back downstairs. He was still on the couch. I handed him the book.

"You think they're vampires?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I do. Most of the stuff in there is a bunch of crap, but there were a few things that resemble the Cullen's."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, the book says that vampires are pale."

"So are albinos."

"Yeah, but it also say that they are ice cold, are really strong, run really fast, don't eat, and don't come out in the sunlight. Have you ever seen the Cullen's in the sunlight? Or eat?" I asked.

"No. When did you see them run really fast?"

"Yesterday. After dinner. Fang, I saw them attack a bear. With their bare hands." Fangs eyes widened. "I'm going over there tonight." I said.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

**That was chapter 16. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**-wingedvampire4ever**


	17. Are you threatening me?

**I know I said that my computer isn't working, and it still isn't so I am using my sister's computer. She doesn't know though. Lol. **

**Any way, this might be the last chapter I will post for a while. You never know.**

**Anyway, I do not own MR or the TS. JP and SM do.**

_Voice speaking_

_**Max speaking inside her head**_

_Chapter 17: Are you threatening me?_

_Max's POV_

That night, after I picked up Angel and Nudge from the mall, Fang and I went to the Cullen house. I was dressed in skinny, leather, black pants, tight black shirt, and black knee high boots. Fang was dressed in black but that was normal.

We landed in a tree silently so they wouldn't hear us. I read that vampires had sensitive hearing. All the lights in the Cullen house were on. That's got to be one expensive electricity bill.

I saw a car drive up the driveway. It was Bella, Alice and, that one kid, Renesmee. They were holding shopping bags.

I think I now know why Angel and Nudge were so quite on the drive back home. They must have seen and spoken to them when they were at the mall.

Then I saw them look my way. Fang and I hid behind the trunk of the tree we were hiding in. I then heard their front door open then close. I hope they didn't see us.

Then I heard the sound of paws hitting the earth. I motioned Fang that I was going deeper into the woods and that he was to stay here. He nodded confused.

I went deeper into the woods, jumping from tree to tree soundlessly. Then I stopped when I hit the edge of a clearing. I couldn't believe what I saw. I think I saw new forms of erasers.

They look like real wolves. They were huge. The School has improved them. One of them was a rusty red color and the other one was a grayish color.

They looked as though they were arguing with each other. Then the reddish one left the clearing. The gray one just sat there. Then I was suddenly pulled off the branch I was on.

That sneaky bastard tricked me. It was on top of me, growling. I kicked it off me. It flew five feet in the air and hit a tree, causing it to break. It looked surprised that I could do that.

I ran super fast and punched him in the muzzle. I learned how to use my super speed with my arms and legs instead of just my wings. I think I broke its jaw.

It looked even more shocked. Then it charged for me. It put a few scratches on me but nothing else. I was just to fast. Then I knocked him out.

The gray wolf started growling but it didn't move from where it was sitting. I then saw the Cullen's gathered at one end of the clearing.

They had Fang. How in the world did they get Fang?

"Do you believe me now?" I asked Fang. He just rolled his eyes.

"How did they get you?" I asked.

"They saw us and then grabbed me." He responded. I just shook my head.

"Believe what?" it was Edward who asked the question.

"None of your business." I said back.

"Actually it is, since I have your boyfriend."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, amused.

"Please don't fight." Said a female vampire. I have never seen her before. She must be the mother.

"I'll tell you if you let him go." I say. Edward thought about it. Then he said it was okay to let him go. They did. Then he just walks over to me casually.

"We let him go so tell us what you were talking about." Edward says impatiently.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't bite me when I tell you." I said smiling. They stiffen. They also looked shocked.

"I know what you are." I said.

"How?" one of them asked. I have never seen him before. He must be the one posing as the father.

"Actually, one of you guys told me. You just don't know it." Bella looks uncomfortable in the back. She caught on to what I was talking about quickly.

"Tell us what we are. I think your bluffing." Said the blond. I think her name was Rosalie.

I sighed. "You're vampires." Then I was being pinned down. It was the reddish wolf.

"Get off of me you mangy mutt." It just growled.

"Jacob, get off her." Said Bella. The wolf thought about it, and then it got off. It was still growling though. Then the female vampire that I didn't know the name of came up to me.

"I'm Esme. You must be hungry after that fight with Jacob. Why don't you come over to the house and I will fix you something." She said.

"We can't. We have to go home." I say to her. Fang and I start walking toward the woods.

_"Go with them Max."_ said the voice.

_**"I can't. Like I said to them I will say to you. I have to get home." **_I said.

_"If you go home right now you will die." _I stop walking.

_**"What do you mean?" **_I asked puzzled.

_"You will know soon enough."_

_**"Voice. What will happen?" **_it didn't answer back. I hate when it does that. Then I suddenly felt very cold but very hot at the same time. I felt weak. I fell to the ground.

"Max? Max!?" Fang called out to me. I couldn't answer him.

"Oh, my God. Your burning up." He said. The last thing I felt wasn't Fangs warm hands but a pair of freezing arms.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review. It makes me happy when you do.**


	18. What's wrong?

**This is chapter 18.**

**I do not own MR and the TS. JP and SM do.**

_Chapter 18: What's wrong?_

_Bella's POV_

Today has been awful. I don't like shopping at all when I'm with Alice. She bought a lot of stuff. Most of that stuff was just to embarrassing to even think about.

I'm just happy that today is over. I drove in to the drive way and parked in front of the house. I went to the trunk and got the twenty bags of clothes that were mine.

Alice is going to pay for this. After we all got our bags we headed for the door. Then I hear some thing. Like a heart beat. Apparently Alice and Renesmee heard it to.

Then I saw a bird go by. It must have been the bird. I went to the door and we all went inside. Edward was the first to meet me.

"How was your day, love?" he asked amused.

I glared at him. "It was awful. Don't you dare think its funny."

I put the bags in the corner by the door. Every one then heard a branch move.

It didn't sound natural. A lot of the trees out here are thick so they don't move a lot and it wasn't even windy outside. We all went outside. There was someone here.

"There's someone out there." Said Edward.

"How do you know." I asked.

"I feel a blocked mind."

"Where? I don't see anyone. Not even a vampire can hide in the dark. Unless he's invisible." I said.

"No, this mind belongs to a human. I'm certain of it." He said.

We all looked around. I couldn't see him so I used my nose. I smelt someone. I followed the sent. The sent stopped at a tree.

I started to think. I climb the tree. Then I fell to the ground. There was a boy in the tree. Edward came to my side. I pointed at the boy.

Edward pulled him out of the tree. He didn't even put up a fight. He must have known that he would have lost if he tried to take us all down.

"What are you doing here, Nick?" he growled.

"Edward, don't be upset at him." I said.

"He pushed you to the ground." He said back.

"So. I get pushed down when I wrestle with Jacob. You don't get made then."

"This is different."

"No it's not. Don't hurt him. We need to question him." I said. Then Edward looked deeper into the woods.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jacob is fighting with someone. With Max."

"You mean Mom's new friend?" Renesmee said. "She's pretty."

"The mutt is fighting a girl. That's just sad." Said Rosalie.

At the word mutt Nick started to fight back. He couldn't get up though. He was pinned to the ground.

"Let's go see who wins." Said Emmett.

We all ran deeper into the wood. Edward was holding Nick over his shoulder. He set him down when we were at the edge of a clearing but still held onto him.

We couldn't believe what we saw. Jacob was fighting with Max and Max was winning. She broke his jaw in one single punch.

They started to fight again. Jacob put a few scratches on her but they healed quickly. Then she knocked him out.

Then she looked at us, then at Nick.

"Do you believe me now?" She yelled from far away. She started to walk toward us.

"How did they get you?" She asked.

"They saw us and grabbed me." Nick answered simply. Max just shook her head.

"Believe what?" asked Edward.

"None of your business." Said Max.

"Actually, it is, since I have your boyfriend." He said.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"Please don't fight." Said Esme.

"I'll tell you if you let him go." Said Max.

Edward thought about it and he let Nick go. Then he walked over to Max.

"We let him go so tell us what you were talking about." Edward said impatiently.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't bite me when I tell you." She said with a smile on her face. We all stiffen.

"I know what you are." She says.

"How?" asks Carlisle.

"Actually, one of you guys told me. You just don't know it." She said.

I know what she's taking about. She figured it out by reading that book from the library.

"Tell us what we are. I think your bluffing." Said Rosalie.

Max just sighs. "Your vampires." She says. Then I see Jacob get up and pin Max to the ground.

"Get off me you mangy mutt." Max yelled.

Rosalie giggles at her comment. Jacob is growling. Nick was about to help her but I told Jacob to get off her. He hesitated but got off her. Esme walked up to Max.

"I'm Esme." She says. "You must be hungry after that fight with Jacob. Why don't you come over to the house and I will fix you something.

"We can't. We have to go home." Max says. She and Nick started walking to the woods. Then half way there Max stops walking. Then she fell.

"Max? Max?!" Nick yells. He ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh, my God. Your burning up." He says. We all run over to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Carlisle walks up to them and puts his hand on her forehead.

"She has a very bad fever. Edward, get the ice bath ready." Edward leaves in the direction of the house. "Nick. I have to take her to my house so I can put her in the ice bath. It will save her life." Carlisle said.

Nick hesitated but handed Max over. He ran in the direction of the house. Everyone followed him. I stayed with Nick.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked him. There was a long moment of silence.

"Yes." He finally answered. I picked him up and ran toward the house.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	19. Can I go?

**Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it. Well I'm back with a new chapter. I am so terribly sorry that I haven't posted. **

**It's really hard to find a computer that works. I do try very hard to post. Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own MR or SM.**

Hearing from far away

_Voice_

**Max thinking**

_Chapter 18: Can I go?_

_Max's POV_

I woke up with a terrible headache. I was also freezing. I couldn't feel my fingers or toes. There was something around me too. A blanket I think. I wrapped it tighter than around me.

"Oh, thank goodness. She's awake." A woman's voice said. I think it was that vampire Esme.

"Max? Are you okay?" it was Fang.

I tried to open my eyes. When I did I shielded my eyes with the blanket. It was to damn bright. I unshielded my eyes and they began to adjust to the light.

For some reason everything looked clearer and brighter than I remembered.

"Yeah. I'm just freezing. Can someone turn on the heater or give me another blanket." I said

"Sure. Here." Said Esme handing me a blanket.

"I'll turn on the heater." Said another vampire. I think his name was Carlisle.

"I'll go with you." Said Edward. Jeez, how many people do they need to turn on a heater?

"How are you feeling?" asked Esme.

"I'm just cold." I said.

"You're not feeling sick?"

"No, why should I?" I asked confused.

"You just had a horrible fever."

"Nick. Do you think it was one of those kind of fevers?" I asked Fang.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later I guess." He said.

"You get these kinds of fevers often?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Well, sometimes. I haven't gotten one in a while though." I said.

"When was you last one?" she asked. I thought for a minute.

"When I was fifteen." I answered.

_"_Something isn't right." I heard. It was Edwards's voice. I look around the room. He hasn't returned yet.

"Esme, where's your heater?" I asked her.

"Down stairs" she answered.

"Okay. Just wondering." I said. How can I hear them from downstairs? I had good hearing but not that good.

"I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Okay." Esme left. Fang didn't leave though.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Shh." I shushed him.

"There's something not right about Max." said Edward.

"I agree. No human should be able to land a punch or kick on Jacob, much less have a physical fight with him and win." Said Carlisle

"We need to ask questions" Edward began, "and we have to make them answer."

"Not now. Wait till I know for sure that she is okay." Esme said. She is definitely the mother of the family.

"Fine." Edward said sourly.

I think I will like this extra hearing. My hearing and sight must have improved while I had the fever. I felt guilty for the extra sight though. Iggy is defiantly going too pissed off.

I wrapped the blanket around me a little tighter. Why am I so cold? Honestly, it feel like I went to Antarctica in a bathing suit.

"Why am I so cold?" I asked Fang.

"They put you in an ice bath." He said.

"Really?" It was that bad. Fang only nodded.

"We have to get back home." I said.

"I know." He said. After he said that Edward came in.

"You can't go till we know you are alright." He said.

"I need to." I said as I got up from the couch.

"No" he said as he pushed me down on the couch.

That got me pissed off. I caught him by the arm and threw him out the window. It broke into a million pieces. Then I grabbed Fangs hand.

"We have to go." I said.

He only nodded. We jumped out of the broken window and snapped our wings open. I was still holding onto Fangs hand so I used my supper speed.

We landed in front of our house in less than twenty seconds. We went inside.

"I don't think I will ever get used to your super speed." Fang said, gasping. I only grinned. Then I got serious again.

"We have to leave Washington." I said.

_"You have to stay."_ said the Voice.

**"No. we have to go. The Cullen's know something is wrong with us. It will only be a matter of time till they know we have wings."** I argued.

_"You're going to need their help to destroy Itex."_ It said.

**"I don't need their help, nor do I want it. I have to leave with the flock."**

_"No, your not."_ Then I fell into darkness for the second time that night.

**Well, that was chapter 18.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**-wingedvampire4ever :)**


	20. Why so many POV’s?

**Hola. This is chapter 19 of ****The Flock and the Cullen's.****It's almost 20 chapters and I'm not even done yet with the story. I am going to try to make it to 30 chapters.**

**I do not own MR or TS.**

_Chapter 19: Why so many POV's?_

_Bella's POV_

I was in the living room when I heard a crash. I raced up the stairs to see what happened. The window was broken and Edwards's clothes were tattered.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded as I brushed glass off of Edward.

"That girl, Max, threw me out the window." He said. I just stared at him.

"What?"

"She threw me out the window." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time. How did she throw you out the window?" I asked.

"She grabbed my arm and just threw me."

"How? She's only human."

"Obviously not because I went flying. At least two miles away. She was too quick. I didn't even see it coming." He said.

"She's not a vampire." I stated. "Blood runs in her veins and she doesn't smell like Renesmee."

"I know. I wonder what she is. We have to figure it out fast too. We also have to tell the pack." He said.

"We have to tell Jacob and Seth." I corrected. "The rest of the pack is off chasing and vampire. They think she was a friend of James and Victoria." I said.

"Why do they think that?" he asked.

"She mentioned both of them." I explained.

"She did?"

"Yeah. I am going to tell Jacob and Seth not to hurt them right now." I said.

"Okay. I'm going to come along. Let me just put on new clothes and tell Renesmee we are going to go out."

"Okay" I said.

He left and I went to observe the broken window. This wasn't going to be cheap, I thought.

"Okay, lets go." Said Edward.

He was already outside. We raced to La Push and to Jacobs's house. I politely knocked on Jacobs's house door. No one answered. Jacob must be out back.

We walked at human pace to the garage out back. Seth and Jacob were there. Seth was fixing one of Jacobs's hands.

"Got a broken bone?" I asked him. Jacob looked startled.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Like five minutes ago." I answered.

"He didn't notice you because he's pissed of that a human girl kicked his ass." Seth explained. That explanation earned him a punch in the arm.

"I let her beat me." He said. His cheeks were brilliant red. I laughed.

"I swear I'm going to hunt her down and kick her ass." He mumbled to himself. I stopped laughing.

"About that, I think it would be best if you don't go near her or her friends. We want to ask questions, get to know what they are and we need her alive for that." I said.

"Fine. I won't go near her if I can help it, but if she is on the reservation then I will have no choice." He said.

"I know, but try to hold back if she does come here."

"I'll try" he said finally.

"Thank you." I said. "Lets go Edward." Then we raced back home.

_Fang's POV_

When we got home and ran inside Max dropped like a rock. I just barley caught her. She was just sleeping. I checked her neck. No expiration date. Good.

I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. I liked to watch her sleep sometimes.

She sometimes look so peaceful, like tonight, or she could look the very opposite: stressed out and tense.

I wonder what happened. I bet it was the Voice. I took her desk chair and set it by her bed. Then I sat in it. I instantly fell asleep.

_Edward's POV_

I still couldn't believe that Max so easily grabbed my arm and threw me out the window. They also got away so fast too.

She threw me at least two miles away. When I landed I was too stunned to believe what just happened. Then I ran back to the house thirty seconds later.

I thought that they would still be at the house but they weren't. I underestimated them and I will not do that ever again.

I even asked my family if they had seen any thing and the answer was all the same. No.

I wanted to spy on them but I didn't want them to distrust us more that they already did. Good God. I am probably going to go crazy not knowing.

**That was chapter 19.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**-wingedvampire4ever**


	21. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

I apoligize that I havent been posting more chpters to my stories. My laptop didnt work and the house computer didnt let me post my chapters or

my authors note telling you guys how sorry I am. But now my laptop is fixed and I will be posting my chapters soon.

-wingedvampire4ever


	22. Why'd you kidnap me?

**Hi everyone. I am super uber sorry for not posting for some time. I was having family problems. I hope you like my chapter.**

**I do not own MR or TS. SM and JP do.**

_Voice_

**_Max thinking_**

_Chapter 20: Why'd you kidnap me?_

_Max's POV_

I woke up pissed off. That stupid Voice! I looked at the clock on my night stand. It said it was four o'clock. I got up and changed into some clean sweats and a T-shirt because my clothes were all stiff and damp from that ice bath.

When I finished dressing I noticed that my chair was not were it was last time I saw it. I touched the seat of the chair. I was still a little warm. Someone was sitting in it. It might have been Fang.

I remembered that I passed out right when I entered the house and Fang was with me. He probably carried me up here. I walked to my window and opened it carefully so that it wouldn't make a sound just incase he was still awake.

I jumped out and began to fly. I really needed to fly because I just learned the my project partner and her family are all bloodthirsty vampires and that I have a new skill. Its kinda stressful. I noticed that my new skill has improved some of my senses.

My sight and hearing. Maybe even my sense of smell. I can see so much better. I could see every detail as i was 800 feet in the sky. (I really hope Iggy doesn't get too upset.)

I can also hear every thing and when I threw Edward out the window he went pretty far. Thats proof that my strength has improved. I was never able to throw an Eraser that far. My head was all clouded up with me thinking about my new skills that I didn't even notice the beach.

I landed on the cool sand and sat down. I just looked at the moon and out at the ocean. It was actually really pretty. Hearing the ocean waves and looking at the white full moon was calming me down a little.

Then I heard something other than the tides. I looked to my right and saw a bunch of guys walking down the beach. They all looked alike. They all had dark skin, dark, short hair, and they all looked like they all used steroids.

I just ignored them and kept looking out to the ocean. They didn't look all that dangerous. I heard them walk behind me. I sensed them all walk away except one. I felt him staring at me.

I was going to turn around and demand to know what his problem was but I was attacked. I was pinned on my stomach. I couldn't see his face.

"What the hell? Get off me!" I shouted. I struggled to get him off of me but he was putting all his weight on me. Damn, this guy weighed a lot.

"Jake, what are you doing?" asked someone. It wasn't the guy holding me down.

"Hey! I remember her. Jake don't hurt her. The Cullen's need to ask her questions. You promised to take it easy." someone said. It wasn't the first guy that talked. This guys voice sound younger.

"This is the girl that beat you up? She's only human!" A different guy laugh. Dang! How many of them are there?

"Shut up, Paul." The guy on top of me-Jake- said. "Seth, go get me some rope." he demanded. I heard someone run off. Probably Seth. I felt Jakes grip on me loosen. I used all the my strength I could muster up and pushed him off of me.

Once he was off of me, I started to run for the woods at the edge of the beach but before I could leave the beach I was pinned down again. This time by all the guys were walking with Jake. Crap. I saw someone running up to us with some rope.

That must be Seth. I was right. He was young. When he got to us they quickly bound me up with rope. Double crap. One of the guys threw me over his shoulder and started to run. Run fast. He ran through the woods.

Trees passed us quickly and in a few minutes we were in front of the Cullen's house.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded. He didn't answer. They all walked into the house and set me on the couch in what looked to be the living room. It was the same room that I threw Edward out of.

The window was still broken but the shards of glass have been cleaned up. All the Cullen's were in the living room all of a sudden. They surprised me for a moment.

"Jake, why is she all tied up?" asked Bella.

"She would have been difficult if I didn't." said the guy that carried me the whole way here. So thats Jake. Now I know whose ass I am going to kick first. Bella sighed and walked over to me and stared to untie the ropes.

"Bella what are you doing? It wasn't easy to tie her." said Jake.

"This isn't a good way to establish trust." she said to Jake. She turned to me. "I'm sorry Max. He doesn't understand how to be gentle. He just follows his instincts. If I untie you will you try to run away?" she asked.

I thought about that. Its either be a prisoner that is tied up or be a guest that isn't tied up and if it got ugly I could punch and kick. I decided I'd rather be a guest.

"I won't run away." I said sweetly. Everyone sat down except a few of the guys that brought me here.

"Jake, I thought that everyone went looking for the other vampire except for you and Seth?" Bella asked Jake all of a sudden.

"They just came back." he answered simply. Bella just left it at that. She turned back to me.

"Max, how did you throw Edward out of the window?" she asked me.

"Easy. I took his arm and I flung him out the window like a ball." I answered.

"I could have figured that out. I meant how did you through him out the window? He would have noticed your movements and/or read your mind." I looked at her and then at Edward.

"You can read minds?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." he said. So it was him that was trying to break through my barriers while I was at school. I instantly put up my barriers. If I didn't let Angel in my mind he certainly isn't going to be in my mind. He instantly looked surprised when I put the barriers up.

"How did you do that?" He asked, shocked.

"I put up a barrier. What do you think?" I said.

"Humans can't do that." he said. I just smirked at him.

"Max we know you are not human." Bella said. I looked back at her.

"I am more human than you." I told her.

"Until we know what you are I am not able to believe you." she said.

"Well that is just to bad." I said.

"Max, exactly what are you? There is a reason why I ask you. I need to know if you are dangerous or if you will bring danger here that will expose us." explained Bella.

_"It's okay to tell them what you and the flock are Max."_ said the Voice.

**_"How can I be sure?"_** I thought.

_"It's okay, Max. These people will help you finish your mission to save the world and to protect your flock."_ said the Voice. _"Trust them."_

**_"Easier said than done."_** I commented. The voice didn't respond.

"Max? Max are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Are you going to tell us what you are?" she asked.

"No." I said. "At least, not until I talk to my flo-family first."

"Okay. Then I will give you a ride home and you can talk to your family." She said while she stood up.

"I'm game for getting a ride home but I won't be able to talk to my family when we get there. It's like five in the morning. They are bound to be asleep." I said.

"Oh, your right. And it's sunday so you don't have to get ready for school." she said with a frown. My stomach growled right after she said that.

"Your hungry. I will cook you something to eat." Said the mother vampire. I think I remember her name being Esme. "Are you boys hungry?" she asked the group of guys that kidnapped me.

"Actually we were going to leave." Said one of the guys. All of them started to leave except for Jake and Seth.

"We are going to stay here." Jake reassured the rest of his friends. Esme left in the direction that was probably the kitchen. All the other vampires left except Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. Bella sat back down next to me and Edward next to her and Renesmee sat in the smaller couch across from me with Jake. Seth just sat on a chair he brought in from another room.

"Bella, is this the Jake that I beat up in the woods?" I asked. That question put a glare on his face.

"Yep" she said. Seth stared to laugh.

"He's obviously is still pissed off about it too." he laugh. That laugh earned him a punch in the arm by Jake. Esme came in to tell us people that ate food that the food was ready. We all walked into the dinning room and sat down.

I sat at the corner of the table. Renesemee sat next to me and Seth sat across of me. Jake sat next to Seth. Bella and Edward had stayed behind in the living room. There was a whole lot of breakfast food on the table. All the food was gone fast.

Everyone was surprise by how much I ate. We helped clean up and I thanked Esme for the food. Then I went back to the living room. The sun was already coming up. Bella was sitting on the couch and Edward was on the piano.

"Bella I think I should go." I said to her.

"Okay." she said. She got her keys and head for the door. I followed her. We walked to a car with heavily tinted windows. I climbed into the passenger side and we were off. I told her directions to the house. We were there in less than twenty minutes.

"Max, we really need to know as soon as we can. Your time limit is tomorrow after school. If you cannot tell us then we will ask you to leave Forks. Do you understand? We don't want to hurt you or your family." she warned me.

"You wont be able to hurt my family." was all I said. I got out of the car and walked toward the front door. I turned around before I enter the house. She was already gone. I went into the house and locked the door. The house was silent.

It seems that I got back before anyone could notice I was gone. I went upstairs to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower. After that I got dressed in some gym shorts and an over sized T-shirt and went back to bed. This has been a really exhausting day.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review.**

**-wingedvampire4ever :)**


End file.
